


Eyes so bright

by flower_crown



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: Jinhyuk died but he had never felt more alive thanks to Wooseok.Or the weishin vampires AU than no one asked for but I'm writing anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter of the weishin w  
Vampire AU. I hope you like this firts chapter.  
Work title by the song Gimme love by Carly Rae Jepsen just because I'm her trash.
> 
> MCD is there but is not dramatic and it comes back to life. Dont worry.
> 
> The italic partes is at the present and normal letters are the past

_ It's days like this that Jinhyuk feels like he is 18 all over again, the slow breeze blowing in his face, the grass under him, the moon over his head while he stares at the stars.  _

_ He loves being out like this, when all the worries are put aside, enjoying the smell of fresh flower, the singing of the grasshoppers.  _

_ What he loves even more of being out like this is the company, the not so warm body pressed besides him. Head rested in Jinhyuk shoulder eyes closed, almost like he was asleep.  _

_ The soft features of the man besides him never stops to amaze Jinhyuk, his round eyes now closed, his lips full just so inviting to lea e a kiss in them the perfect nose shape.  _

_ "Wooseok" He murmurs softly and watches how Wooseok eyes start to open slowly, Jinhyuk heart skips a bit, he is always taken aback at the beauty that is Wooseok.  _

_ When Wooseok sees him a smile start forming in his lips and If Jinhyuk is honest he is never get tired of this smile.  _

_ He loves this feeling, of finding love for the first time like when you see into the other eyes for the first time and you feel a click like it's how it's meant to be. _

_ He is staring at Wooseok with a soft smile in his face, Wooseok head rested in his shoulder.  _

_ Jinhyuk leans down to brush his lover lips the other boy happily kissing him back, the kiss is sweet just a brush of lips, when they separate Wooseok eyes keep being soft but dangerous he knows this sight, is something that himself is familiar with. The thirst, the need to find a beating heart and warm blood.  _

_ Wooseok wants to feed. He wants to feed _ . 

  
  


+

  
  


Jinhyuk had been 23 when he turned, he was in a pretty bad fight and he has two options die or live forever… like a monster. 

Jinhyuk was at the wrong place at the wrong time, He had finished his work at the local factory, the bus ride home slow as usual, everything was normal until he was walking the last mile. It was a pair of young boys, they looked harmless, they looked like they were 18 years old. 

He kept walking, it was until the boys were at the same level than him Jinhyuk noticed their aura, somber and cold. Their eyes got a strange form and they looked hungry. 

One of the boys gave him a smirk that made him look dangerous. 

They boys started laughing, the sound of their voices was dark and heavy; Jinhyuk heard one of them talk "I'm getting hungry" other one agree with him. 

Suddenly Jinhyuk felt other footsteps close to him, he was trying to keep his heart and breath calm while he started walking faster. By the rear view of his left eye he saw something flying but it wasn't a something, if not a someone. 

The boy had jumped at least 5 feet from the floor, when he landed in front of Jinhyuk his eyes were darker, scarier, Jinhyuk felt his face paled, the situation that he witnessed already to hard for his bad heart. 

He felt his heart racing and that wasn't good, the boy in front of him walking at him and giving him a serious look the a smile formed in his face "Your heartbeat is faster, are you afraid dude? Dont be me and my friends just want a bite" the boy smile now long fangs at full display. 

Jinhyuk's eyes went wide, vampires, they are vampires. 

This city is not strange to vampires, there had been a few for the long of the years, the elders talked about stories about them but Jinhyuk hadn't had the opportunity of seeing one until now. 

He was walking backwards until he crashed into a chest, the other boy looked at him dark, like a predator, Jinhyuk is definitely afraid. 

He felt a hand in his shoulder and a blow in his neck the second boy talked "Don't worry, If you behave we will be take only a bite" the voice gave Jinhyuk goosbumps. He was petrified. "That's it, this is where I die" He told to himself. 

The boy in frint of him kept looking at him "You are quite handsome, it's a shame though" Jinhyuk couldn't talk he was too scared. 

In just seconds he felt an enormous amount of pain in his neck, one of the vampires started sucking on his neck, after a minute he felt another bite in his wrist, his sight was blurry now, his legs went numb as all his body. 

The boys kept sucking his blood, he felt more and more weak, his sigh almost dark, the last thing he heart was "See, we didn't kill you, we only got a bite" followed by laugher, they laid him in the concrete to let him die. 

It was cold and every minute that passes his eyes were more blurry. He doesn't know how long he was laying there but a he saw some shadows in the concrete. 

Someone nedled besides him, a cold hand in the side of his neck checking his pulse it was weak barely there. 

"He is still alive, but he is not going to make it" one of the personas said "Should we left him?" he asked to his partner. 

"I think so, poor guy he was at the wrong place at the wrong time, I can smell still the other vampires, they were the Cha's they are still quite young and shameless" a pause "Let's go Hangyul we still need to go with Seungwoo" 

The stranger, well Hangyul stands up ready to continue. 

Jinhyuk knew that If he wants a chance this guys are his opportunity. He gathered all the energy he has left and took, this hangyul guy ankle, he whispered a softly "save me" there was no answer. He thought to himself That's it, this is how I die. Suddenly something warm was poured in his mouth, blood, Vampire blood, Jinhyuk swallow the blood it makes him feel different warmer, his sigh is a little bit clearer.

He focus his eyes in the guy next to him, he looks young at least 21 years old but again he remembers that they are vampires. 

The Vampire ask him "Are you sure about this? Do you want to lose your humanity, and becoming like the ones they did this to you?" the vampire voice is serious. But he doesn't want to die right now and if his only options is to be vampire to let it be. 

Jinhyuk can only murmur "Whatever it takes" and just like that Jinhyuk felt hands at each side of his neck then just darkness. He was dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhyuk wakes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

Wooseok has never been a morning person, he finds to troublesome the early time, morning are not his thing. 

So when he opens his eyes and see the early sun through the window he frowns. 

He stretches his arms above his head, and turns his body and that is how he sees him, Jinhyuk, he is still sleeping calmly and soundly, a smile in his lips, eyelashes rested in his cheeks, the sun lighting his face just perfectly. 

Wooseok turns a bit until he is resting on his side, head now resting in his left arm while he sees the other boy sleep. 

Maybe wake up early has their perks. 

It's Jinhyuk smile the one that makes him happiest. It's just so blinding, the best smile in the world if you ask Wooseok. 

Wooseok strokes gently Jinhyuk cheek the sensation making the other one shifting a little bit closer to Wooseok nuzzling in his neck tickle him, warm blows of breath against his neck. 

Jinhyuk left arm on top of his waist and pulling him closer, to be warmer. 

Wooseok might forgive the early morning only for this moment.

It's dark but still the moon a full display, the forest looks so quiet and calm right now, Wooseok is observing from the balcony of his, Seungyoun and Hangyul house. 

He is waiting for them, they were out looking for the blood bags, they were running out for A+ Seungyoun favorite. 

The house was too quiet, only the wind blowing was heard, and Wooseok whisky was forgotten on the table, he wasn't waisted only a little bit tipsy. He has been drinking more this days, but there are season that he gets like this, a little lonely in the eternity and having two love birds as roommates is not helping. 

But he can't get himself to found someone and fall in love,when he did, well he died for him and he left him, so no, he is not ready to give his heart like that again, even after 67 years. 

Wooseok was deep in his misery, when he saw Seungyoun and Hangyul entering the house but not alone or with the blood bags, no they have a fucking corpse with them. Wooseok walked to the living room so he can yell at them. 

When he arrive in the living room, Seungyoun and Hangyul had already laid the body in one of the sofas, the body was dirty and tainted with blood, oh great a victim, just what Wooseok needs. 

"What are you doing? Why did you bring a dead body to the house? We're not like this anymore" Wooseok was loudly saying he was at least 5 feet apart from them, Hangyul and Seungyoun turned to see him at the same time just like if they were the same person. 

"He is not dead" Seungyoun said. "We turned him" now Hangyul spoke. Their faces were serious so it was true they weren't fooling Wooseok. Great. 

"Why?" Wooseok was surprised and a little bit angry "You know what happen when you turn someone against their will" 

Hangyul and Seungyoun looked at each other before looking at Wooseok they knew really well what could happen, Hangyul burned arm as an example of it. 

Hangyul left a sigh out and said "We know but he asked us to turn him and he sounded so sure about it, We couldn't let him to die you know?" hangyul eyes were sincere, and Wooseok knew how hangyul get with this type of situations. 

"You know we wouldn't have turned someone against their will, and He was so desperate to be saved, and you know that Feeling too Wooseok" It was Seungyoun the one to speak really calmly and sure and without room to disagree. 

And Wooseok knew that Feeling so well that sometimes he still have dreams or nightmares about it. He just let out a sigh before glancing at the body on the sofa. 

The boy there looks young, his now pale face handsome and dirty for the blood and mud, the bites on his neck still visible. Wooseok just feel a bit sorry for him, too young to die. 

"What happen?" he ask. 

"The Cha's happen, he was just at the wrong moment at the wrong time, we were in our way to Seungwoo for the blood bags when we found him" Hangyul says. 

"Ha was still alive, I think he could hear us and with all his might touched my ankle and asked to be turned" Seungyoun finished the Story. 

Wooseok nodded "Well I guess we have to prepare for the newborn, He is going to be hungry" 

24 hours that is the time they have to wait for the turned to be complete. 

The three of them started to work, they cleaned their spare room to lay Jinhyuk there, being a Vampire has its perks and having a big house with five bedrooms is only one of them. 

The house used to be from the Cho family so when seungyoun turned the Cho dinasty died with him. So when his parents died Seungyoun bought the house after saving for more than 30 years. 

It's almost time for the newborn to be awake, Seungyoun and Hangyul are excited for having another person around the house to change the dynamic in the house. 

Wooseok didn't know how to felt about this new person, he was not an outgoing person, he took his time to make friends, hell, he even took 5 years to be close enough to Seungyoun to live together. So yeah Wooseok was worried to say the least. 

Wooseok decided to wait outside the room, his thoughts everywhere but here. 

It's almost time, the newborn it's starting to move, first his fingertips, then his arms and legs, his chest rise a little then his mouth and finally his eyes. Hangyul and Seungyoun waiting for him to wake up. 

He was awake. 

The newborn looked around the room, his big eyes afraid of everything, when his eyes landed in Seungyoun. 

The boy eyes were opening slowly getting used to the new light and new definition of things that this vampire eyes brings to him. 

"Hey, How are you?" he hears a voice asking, his eyes were now fully awake and he can now focus on the guys in front of him. The guy was smiling at him slowly, his black hair was a little long but nice, his smile felt comforting. 

"I think I died" He says, his throat feels thirsty really thirsty. 

"You did" it was the other guy who says that. This one has sharp facial structure, his platinum hair soft against his forehead. 

"What?" Jinhyuk asks with confusion in his voice. He stared to the other guys in the room confusion is his face. He tried to get in a sitting position. 

The guy with black hair looked at him with empathy in his eyes before talking "You were attacked by the Cha siblings and let there to die, we found you and before we left you got all your strength together and asked us to turn you so we did and now you are here" 

Jinhyuk was speechless, he is a Vampire now and just because some vampires decided to play with him. He now gets why his throat is on fire, the thirst, the one that he had heard about it and never thought that he would feel it in his life. 

"hey, are you okay? I know this is too much but we wouldn't have turn you if you didn't sound to sure of yourself" the one with platinum hair told him.

"yeah, I'm fine, thank you guys" Jinhyuk tries to give them a reassured smile " what are your names tho?" 

"Oh right, I'm Seungyoun and this is Hangyul" the one with the black hair said. "And your name is?" 

"Jinhyuk" He answers. 

"Well Jinhyuk welcome to immortality is going to be a long ass ride" 

Yeah Jinhyuk thought is truly going to be a long ass right but he'll be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @berethkings please go and yell at me to keep writing this. I want to do it too.


End file.
